


The Climb

by Ailish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Love/Hate, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailish/pseuds/Ailish
Summary: Alternative Universe. Justine Taylor receives help from her friend Dante Chanders. There, Justine must start a new life as "Justin Taylor", a boy artist who finds a job in an agency called Kinnetik, then she meets Brid Kinney, and things get complicated.Fem Brian & Fem Justin. In this story I've changed the sex of the characters, because I thought the story would look better that way.





	The Climb

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this so fast. I have too many ideas and I love Queer As Folk so much that I can't stop moving my fingers on the keyboard. So... I wrote an hour ago this story where I changed the sex of the characters. If you don't mind seeing Justin and Brian as women, you're welcome to read. Warning: I think in the following chapters things are going to get very dark and explicit, especially because here I want to express violence against women and other issues that I couldn't touch if Brian and Justin were men here. 
> 
> The actresses I imagine as Brid and Justine are Gal Gadot and Kaya Scodelario. If you want you can see images or you can simply imagine, without seeing images.

"I know your secret," She said.

I wanted to refrain from asking her what she knew, how far she had come to find out all that. I didn't want to interfere with her weird detective methods. It was no place or occasion to pay her a compliment, but it was impossible not to look at her turned legs, shiny hair and long earrings that further accentuated her thin face. I swallowed dry when I saw his thin hands taking some papers from his desk. 

"Don't worry, it's not like it's a really bad thing for me to know. I understand why you wanted to keep it a secret" She hesitated for a second "It's fun to keep things to ourselves and deceive others".

She didn't know shit about why I had hidden that. It was as if she knew absolutely everything when she knew nothing. She only knew the truth superficially, told by people who perhaps didn't even tell her the whole story, which is pretty rare for Brid. How could she believe all that without checking it first? 

Sorry, but I didn't say anything, I knew my clever question was going to leave her in limbo after she left here, but I preferred not to bother her. Unlike her, I am discreet in what I say or what I do. And I care about her concerns.

 "I hope your wish comes true and the hormones transform you into what you want to be. Goodbye, Justine." I managed to notice a flash of fun mixed with disappointment in her hazel eyes. She walked out the door and I heard the sound of her high heels for a while until I no longer noticed them in the hallway. She consoled me with the fact that she didn't know the truth yet.

 

**PART ONE**

 

 

Dante met me at six at the New York airport. He was a doctor, so he could provide me with food, clothing, and everything I needed for a while until I could fix it myself and find a job. After so much time in a spiral of problems, disappointments, a blow to the head, and suicidal desires, I decided it was best to get on with my life. There was no point in lamenting things that weren't my fault at all. Christina, the person who had made my life a mess received minimal punishment, while I lost my dream of being a great artist. Sound disappointing? It was. It was horrible to know that someone blinded by hatred was capable of doing so much harm. It was still difficult for me to understand it at all.  I would never hit anyone, even if I didn't agree with their sexual orientation, religion or whatever. 

While I was in Dante's car, he stared at me for a few seconds when the light was red. His dark eyes glowed with a glimmer of hope knowing that his best friend was finally trying to get out of her fear of people. We always had that magical connection of friends, you know, knowing what the other person thinks or feels. It's a lot to say that he's straight and he still understands me better than a lot of people in my community. I smiled at him because I didn't know what else to do. 

 

 

"I'm glad you're happy again" He kept driving when the light turned green.

"Things will be different, because I have you here, I won't be alone anymore." Dante smiled too. Damn, I missed him too much.

"You look adorable in that hat and those pink gloves."

My cheeks burned. Sometimes I hated being so pale, especially because anyone could embarrass me.

I wanted to hug him when I got to his apartment, but I was content to tell him that I was very grateful that he welcomed me with open arms. He said something about 'that's not a question, Justine, you'll always be welcome, we're best friends, I think you forgot.' I made some sarcastic comments about his encounters with different girls every night, it wasn't my intention to bother him while he lived there. I thought he was still living the same life as years ago, but I was surprised when he said he was looking for the special girl. He had penetrated several vaginas but never penetrated any lady's heart with pure feelings towards him. That's too cute. I was jealous for a moment and wanted to be straight. Something told me that if I had been straight too, now we would be in a big house, maybe with kids, on the couch. But homosexuality is not an option, you are simply born that way, the thing is to accept it and not deny it forever.

No one knew, but I wasn't thinking about finding a job or making a living like Justine Taylor. I wouldn't go through anything like what I went through in Pittsburgh again. My best friend had to know about it from living together, but I was a little afraid to confess my plans to live in New York, especially because what I was going to do was risky. He would be sheltering a criminal. I had everything done, my fake passport, my new documents where I already identified with the male sex. I was a man legally, basically. I wasn't a misogynist at all, but somehow I felt that as a man I was going to feel less intimidated by the people around me. And it shouldn't be like that, I know. 

I moved into the room and a month later I called Dante to tell him about my future plans and what I was expecting while I was in New York. I sweated at first when he sat in front of me with a bottle of Pepsi in his hand. 

"Well, did you want to talk to me about your new job?"

"Yes, Dan, you're my best friend. If you are my friend you should know that this is what will make me develop again and start being happy. I don't want to live like Pitts again... I don't want to be hurt again by anyone. I don't feel safe being Justine" I saw a pinch of confusion on her face. "What I mean is, I got false documents, I've got everything planned to pretend to be a man."

I bit my lip, waiting for screams or comments about it, but he just nodded, as if he was thinking about the good and bad of the situation, as usual. The difference is that he could no longer advise me on that, he had already made my decision. If Dante didn't support me, I would leave, and go on with my plans, even if his rejection hurt.

"All right," he said, leaving the bottle on the glass table. "I will support you. But promise all this shit is really planned." I sighed, thanking any deity. I knew Dante was going to support me, but in such a situation not even a friend could be so loyal. He was different from everyone else and loved me too much to accept something like that. 

"I promise you it's all planned, Dan." I promised, taking his hand in a cheerful impulse. "I promise you, I've been planning this for months, it can't fail. I'll find a job, and I won't get involved with anyone, at least until you have someone to marry and I have an apartment of my own. I noticed that his hair curls were now smoother and he was wearing a tight shirt.

"Brother, don't you remember it's friends first and then bitches?" He joked with a special accent.

"Oh, God, you can't be quoting that."

"I'm a nigger, I can't pass up the opportunity to say it" I got up to sit on his legs and kiss his cheek. I don't know what I had done to deserve a friend like him, really. We've known each other since kindergarten, and nothing managed to separate us,

This is what friendship should be: pure, natural, not forced. 

After that conversation, I looked for the scissors I had in one of my suitcases, walked to the bathroom, and I cut my hair. I felt the blond hair fall on my feet, it tickled me, however I continued, without regrets, until my haircut looked more like that of a sissy boy. For the first time in a long time I felt like I belonged, without fear. And it was a satisfying feeling. Dante annoyed me a little when he saw my new haircut, but he told me I looked good. He bought some things for me, like clothes, fancy suits, and ribbons that when I put them around my breasts magically made them disappear. When I wasn't wearing shirts it was obvious that my tits existed, but when I was already dressed, it was as if they weren't there. It was even comfortable. I learned to pretend to have a penis too, with Dante's help, of course. I had no experience with that, but after a few attempts I already had the technique to create a slight limb under the zipper of my pants.

I struggled to find a job, until I finally got one from an advertising agency, to be specific in the area of arts. When I first came in to see the work of other guys in the area, I was surprised. I couldn't believe they used those colors, those fonts and those letters without style or balance. They weren't even appealing to the audience. The worst wasn't that, the worst was meeting the boss, owner of the agency called Kinnetik. Brid Kinney. She was a mixture of sensuality and coldness in one person. But her eyes... her eyes were so fucking expressive. She could have her face without expressions at times, yet in her hazel eyes you could find endless emotions, experiences and golden lights. God, I was paying too much attention to her. I couldn't make people realize my attraction, otherwise everything would be in vain. I had managed to convince a company to use our work. I fixed a few things in some commercials, and I think others were successful, so Brid had some regard for me as she moved her business.

"I still don't think you've done all this without anyone's help," She said, looking at some ads I prepared for a brand of detergent. That day we stayed up late working, and when everyone was gone I stayed and ordered some papers from the office. I thought I was the only one who stayed at the agency. 

"Oh, yes, I actually prefer to do it myself. I tried to get others to help me, but I didn't like the result. I had them work as a group, but not with me. My performance is better as long as nobody bothers or interferes" I confessed. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch with no interest in others. "I think they do a good job, they just don't fit my individual way."

"Good." His hand touched my shoulder. I moaned. "Shy boy." She whispered in my ear.

"Shy? Uh, no." I turned around. If I hadn't been so excited I could laugh at the situation. I mean, she was much taller than me, and I looked like a scared puppy. It's not a bad thing that men are shorter than women, but for me, who always wanted to have a tall boyfriend when I didn't discover my homosexuality, it was fun to imagine the scene we were in. My cheeks burned as I felt her fingers passing through my hair.

 

"Your hair is so soft. If you didn't have a penis, I'd think you were a woman."

"That's a little strange. Why can't a man have soft hair? Also, I use strawberry shampoo."

"Ow, that is so... adorable." 

I didn't know how to interpret his mocking smile.

"You know, I was thinking about you having your own studio. I think you deserve it. It's not nice to imagine you with all the people here, seeing you as a freak because you don't want to work with them."

"It's not necessary."

I needed to do the same thing she was doing, raise my hand and walk my fingers through her beautiful brown hair. It looked silky, with slight reddish glosses, despite the poor lighting. "Shouldn't you go home? Cynthia and Ted already did, actually, everyone, you must be tired Brid" I managed to make my words not sound antipatic, anyway, she was my boss. I had struggled with her about telling her boss, but in the end I agreed to call her Brid.

"I'm never tired. Didn't anyone tell you that being the boss makes you have more control over what you can or can't do?"

"I thought being the boss made you have even more work."

"Sometimes. Although things seem boring to me at the moment. I have people who take care of some accounts and I'm free."

"And your family? What about your husband? Doesn't he care that his wife comes home so late?" I joked. I took the folder where my sketches were to distract me and get out of his touch. I didn't know if I would be able to resist kissing her.

"Husband?" She gave a kind of burlesque grunt. "I'm not that kind of woman. I hate marriages and everything related to having a person waiting for me at home. I prefer to satisfy my needs. It's easier, you get a lot of fun with a minimum of nonsense."

"I imagined something like that." I looked at him, ashamed. His hazel eyes looked at me with something like anger. "I'm sorry, you're my boss, I shouldn't have said that, really, I... I think women have a right to have sex... I'm not a sexist... and-I... I'm sorry. I don't think it's bad to look for some cock to feel satisfied, it's normal..."

"I'm not looking for cocks to feel satisfied" She clarified, with the same grimace of anger.

"Oh" I whispered "Don't you do it?"

"I'm a lesbian."

"That changes everything, I... wow, you're a lesbian. That's not bad either." Not bad, I'm a lesbian too. It shouldn't be a bad thing to actually be gay, but nowadays a lot of people still think it's unnatural.

She turned her gaze to some papers on one of the desks. I wondered if my explanations were screwing up my reputation even more with her, somehow I hated to think that she saw me as a disrespectful who did not respect her elders. I respected her, I thought she was the most impressive, beautiful, sexy and beautiful woman on the planet, simply wonderful. Of course, I would never tell her all that, my shyness doesn't allow me to do that. 

"Thank you for trusting me, and saying it" His silence made me uncomfortable. When I thought she would kick me out of the studio, she smiled.

"You're welcome. I don't usually tell my workers anything private. The only ones who officially know my sexual orientation are Cynthia and Telma, at least here. I got carried away by what you said. I don't like cocks, that's all. I hate cocks. I got uncomfortable and I said I'm a lesbian. Now you hate me?"

"Hate? Why? There's nothing wrong with being gay or lesbian."

Why did she hate the male reproductive system so much? That was something I didn't understand. I'm a lesbian, but I don't hate men or their cocks at all. That's why I was curious, but I didn't say anything about it.

"Some heterosexual people think it's a bad thing, naturally. "

"No. I told you I didn't think it was bad. Everyone knows how to enjoy their sexuality. Just..."  
  
"Just..." I saw her put her tongue on her cheek. Shit. She looked really sexy when she did that.

"I'm surprised you doesn't want to get married or have a family. It's not a bad thing, but it must be nice to feel that someone loves you and wants to be with you at the end of the day. You know, go in and eat with your wife, hug her, tell her you miss her and she says the same thing. For me it is something pleasant, I would like one day. I would be happy to have one person to give all my love." She looked at me for a few seconds without saying anything. "I'm a romantic without a cause, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's late now. Shouldn't you go home? Cynthia and Ted already did, actually, everyone, you must be tired Justin" She said the same thing I said minutes ago, surprising me with her good memory. Brid smiled, and her eyes filled with golden lights. Her eyes were a sight worth seeing all the time.  You did not know if they were green, brown or yellow. So beautiful.

"I'll let the relationship debate go by now because I'm sleepy and I want to go home." I put what I needed in my backpack, not forgetting my sketchbook. "Good night, boss" I looked at her for a few seconds and I closed the door, advancing to the elevator that would take me to the first floor to finally get to Dante's apartment and fantasize about all the things I wanted to do with Brid in the office. Apparently, the vibrator I bought isn't going to stay in the closet. 

 

TBC 

 


End file.
